


Heart Eyes

by eriksensational



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, soft and mushy fluff, soft belgian boys, toby is a huge dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriksensational/pseuds/eriksensational
Summary: After the 3-0 win over Dortmund at Wembley Toby is in awe of Jan's performance.





	Heart Eyes

When the full-time whistle was blown Toby felt his body burst with happiness and elation as the match and result sunk in. Adrenaline pumped through Toby as he walked off the pitch, the atmosphere in the stadium still as strong and as thrilling as it was during the game. Whilst heading towards the dressing room he applauded and thanked the fans for their support, he also managed to catch up to Son and congratulate him on his goal.

The feeling and noise in the dressing room were incredible. There were smiles on everyone's faces as they all chatted and talked about key highlights and moments from the game. With a beaming smile, Toby headed over to his bags and couldn't help but stare as Jan chatted happily to Moussa. When the other finally left to go talk to someone else Jan turned to face him with a smile and Toby quickly pulled him into a tight embrace. The sudden affection caused the older to let out a chuckle but returned the hug, nevertheless.

"You have to let go, I need to go shower." Jan murmured close to Toby's ear which only caused him to snuggle closer into him.

"How about we have a nice bath at home to celebrate instead?" Toby proposed with a bright grin as they pulled apart from their hug. The fellow Belgian shook his head with a laugh but eventually nodded causing Toby to let out a hum of delight. Not being able to resist he nuzzled himself against the other to hug Jan's side.

"You're so amazing, you played so well today it was wonderful to watch you," Toby whispered softly. And was enjoying the warmth from Jan and smiled when he felt the other laugh lightly.

"Toby, you have to let go I need to get changed," Jan stated whilst rubbing his shoulder and the back of his neck gently. Nodding, the younger reluctantly pulled himself away to also get changed so they could head home sooner rather than later.

During the car journey home, Toby couldn't stop himself from staring in amazement and awe at Jan. His mind just kept replaying his performance and an unconscious smile crept onto his face when he thought about his goal which he deserved so much.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jan asked, his eyes flickering over briefly to look at him inquisitively which caused him to snap out of his thoughts. Toby felt his face heat up slightly but the minor embarrassment was washed over by feelings of pride and joy.

"I just can't get over how well you played, it was outstanding so I'm just so happy for you," Toby stated warmly. Then when he saw an appreciative smile grace Jan's face he couldn't stop his own smile from growing wider.

Once finally at home, the first thing Toby did when they were inside was pull Jan into a kiss which he happily reciprocated. After a few moments, they separated and looked at each other warmly with soft smiles.

"Do you want anything?" He asked kindly, his eyebrows furrowing when Jan laughed at him and lightly pushed him away.

"I'm fine, come on," Jan replied, grabbing Toby's hand to pull him into the front room. Following the other, he watched as he laid down on the sofa and stretched his limbs with a sigh.

"Would you like a massage?" Toby asked as Jan grunted silently as he moved his legs to be sprawled out fully. Shaking his head with a grin Jan grabbed Toby's wrist and pulled the younger into his chest which caused him to collapse on top of him.

"Stop it let's just cuddle yeah?" Jan suggested causing Toby to relax into his arms and shuffle into a comfortable position, nuzzling his face into the other's neck lightly.

"You totally deserved man of the match," Toby whispered and pressed a faint kiss into the skin of Jan's neck, sighing happily when arms wrapped around him tightly.

"I know," Jan stated cheekily and Toby knew he had a grin to match the cockiness of his voice. It caused him to chuckle and shake his head at the comment but he didn't know what he was expecting as a reply.

"I do miss my centre back buddy, though," Toby claimed with a pout as he pushed himself away from the other slightly to look up at him. Jan quickly shushed him and held the back of his head to lead him into a soft kiss.

"I'll take my massage now; you're heavy resting on my legs," Jan said with a smirk once they parted from their kiss. The younger chuckled at the comment and sat up to straddle the other's thighs.

"How about we have that bath I promised first then I'll give you a massage." Toby offered which elicited a soft sigh and nod from the other at the thought. He carefully stood up and pulled the other up with him who kissed his forehead lightly and lead him upstairs.

They ran the bath together with Toby insisting they use some lovely scented bath soaks and bubble bath to make it extra cosy and relaxing. Jan got in first and sighed deeply as the warm bubbly water hit his skin. Slowly, Toby sank into the water and leant against the other's chest as he let himself submerge deeper. Humming softly, they took their time to relax and wash slowly. Occasionally they exchanged kisses, some of which got mixed with bubbles causing them to giggle.

Once fully washed they pulled the plug and carefully got out of the bathtub, immediately wrapping themselves in big towels to escape the sudden chill from the room. Drying themselves off Toby found some lotion in one of the cupboards to use for Jan's massage. They made their way into the bedroom with Jan putting on some boxers whilst Toby opted for boxers and pyjama bottoms with a shirt to keep cosy. Jan found a comfortable position lying on his stomach on the bed, his head resting lightly to the side on his folded arms. Smiling, Toby got to work on his promised massage. He started by rubbing deep circles in the top of Jan's left thigh causing him to groan and mumble something that he didn't quite catch. Taking it as a note to carry on he slowly moved across and down the skin, focusing on areas that seemed to be tight or knotted. Toby was humming softly to himself as he massaged the skin causing Jan to let out muffled noises of appreciation every so often.

"I might have to ask the gaffer to play me in that position more often if you're going to act like this each time." Jan declared with a laugh which made Toby lightly slap the back of his thigh.

"Don't be cheeky or I'll stop," Toby responded as he pulled his hands away from massaging the older's calf. Once hearing a mumbled "I'm sorry," he continued with a small smile plastered on his face.

"I love you, Toby," Jan stated softly which caused him to stare at him as he felt his chest go warm.

"I love you too." He whispered with a soft smile and was left wondering how he got so lucky as his hands kept working on relaxing the man he was still in awe of.

 


End file.
